Just The Two Of Us
by TheGmork
Summary: Hermione is trying desperately to find the cure for the epidemic that has spread through the Gryffindor tower, to no avail, but maybe with Ron's help she'll be able to uncover the cure to the virus that her housemates call Love.


Title: Just The Two Of Us

Author: Yellow Brick Road

Rating: PG-13 , to be on the safe side

Category: Romance

Sub-cat: Humor

Summary: a very short, very fluffy Ron/Hermione one shot fic. I've never actually written Ron and Hermione, but be patient with me…I can't be that bad can I? To make matters worse though…it's a song fic! Hermione is trying desperately to find the cure for the epidemic that has spread through the Gryffindor tower, to no avail, but maybe with Ron's help she'll be able to uncover the cure to the virus that her housemates call Love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter , all of it belongs to Jk, while the song belongs to Bill Withers. Well here it is!

__

__

__

**_

* * *

_**

I see the crystal raindrops fall  
And the beauty of it all  
Is when the sun comes shining through  
To make those rainbows in my mind  
When I think of you sometime  
And I want to spend some time with you__

__

__

"Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" I stared in wide eyed horror( not to mention mild fascination) as my best friend struggled for words.

Harry's hair was tousled, even more so that usual, his over-sized pants were down to mid thigh and his boxer shorts were all but visible. And his blue shirt had apparently disappeared, but that wasn't what shocked me.

Nay, what truly shocked me was the squirming sandy-haired man…MAN whose hips my dark haired friend was straddling.

"Hermione, this isn't what it looks like!" Harry protested.

I gave him a dubious look and snorted.

_Not what it looks like?_

"So you weren't just about to have sex with Seamus Finnigan?" Oh deary me…**can you note the sarcasm!?**

I arched my right brow and crossed my arms to stare at the struggling BOYS expectantly. Honestly, what were they trying to pull!?

Seamus sat up, running his hands through his hair, at loss for words. Harry, however, wasn't as he soon found his voice long enough to tell me "Hermione…you don't understand! I-I-we love each other!".

I snorted, as if that explains why they were in such a compromising position.

Seamus bit his swollen lip and snakes an arm around Harry's neck, pulling him close as if to protect him from me. Me! Of all people, protect Harry Potter from Hermione Granger! I would never hurt him!

"I won't tell Ron," I mumbled incoherently before slamming the door behind me. And now I remember why it was exactly that I never go into the boy's dormitories!

Oh, rubbish! Love!

What is love? It is neither hand, nor foot, nor should I be quoting Shakespeare…but that is ridiculously aside of the point. Love isn't any physical aspect of a person, it is not visible, it is not concrete, and it is not tangible!

"Hello Ginny!" I greeted, setting myself down at the breakfast table besides the starry-eyed red-head. She, of course, paid no mind to me and continued to stare at the ceiling with the utmost Luna Lovegood-like expression adoring her features.

"Oh Hermione!" she sighed, batting her eye lashes, but never looking away from the ceiling with her chin propped up on her palm.

"What?" I asked, starting to grin. Her attitude was absolutely hilarious, she looked like she was…drunk or…high!

"I think I'm in love! It's so wonderful! Have you ever been in love before Hermione?"

My face fell and I snorted, buttering my toast. What was it with this love business! It was like a conspiracy, in which, everyone was out to get the poor unsuspecting ignorant, in this case, me.

"I have to go to the library Ginny, but it was nice talking to you…" I told her, but I highly doubt she heard me; being as she was!

**_Just the two of us  
We can make it if we try  
Just the two of us  
Just the two of us  
Building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us  
You and I _****  
  
**

I was ultimately concerned for the well-being of my fellow Gryffindors, because it seemed that a new epidemic had spread through the tower. The symptoms were composed primarily of light-headedness, the absence of the mind for the most part, a sickly fluttery feeling at the pit of one's stomach, a loss for words, incoherent rambling, an increase in bodily temperature and profound blushing.

I had been interviewing some of my dorm mates, because they had been infected as well, and they had sorely identified the virus as love. Now that I knew what was affecting the student body I would be able to get down to the bottom of this mystery and relive them the entire burden of being affected by it.

Hopefully I would find the cure, and hopefully the student body could be saved. After talking to a pain stricken Colin Creevey he informed me of how painful it was to be burdened with love, and that is when I decided to consult the books.

But on my way there I met Ron (coming back from the Quiddich field no doubt, boys and Quiddich, I say!) and felt something hit me full force. The usual occurrences that came with his presence were back in a ten-fold!

His heart beat slowed and butterflies soared in my stomach when he smiled warmly at me. My head felt dizzy and weightless, like I was flying. And that's when it hit me!

"Ello Mione! Going to the library again?" he asked. His red hair was windswept and his red Quiddich robes were in a total disarray, falling off his pale freckled shoulders slightly and I gurgled appreciatively.

"Erm, eh, I-er, y-yes?" I stuttered.

"Mione, are you alright?" his brows ceased into a frown, but I couldn't let him near me! I was infected with the virus, I was infected with love! And Ron was the very source of the disease, for so many years his presence brought this on me and now I knew why! He was love, and I had been infected for many, many months!

"Ron! It's you!" I squeaked, tugging on his arm and steering him towards the library, we had to find the cure as soon as possible before we infected any more innocents!

"Hermione I'm what! Hey, stop pulling! What in bloody hell is going on!?" he protested, but I wasn't about to relent. The health of the whole of England was at stake here! And poor Colin was agonizing, love was slowly killing him, and it must be stopped!

**_We look for love no time for tears  
wasted water's all that is  
And it don't make no flowers grow_****__**

"Ron, listen to me, an epidemic had been set loose on the school and we've been infected since first year, so it's our fault it's let loose, we have to find a cure before more people fall under it's influence!" I explained gravely, placing both hands on either side of his shoulders.

His eyes widened in horror as he stared at me, nodding quickly. He understood the gravity of the situation and was willing to help. I bit my lip, Ron was so adorabl—there's no time for thoughts like that when there are people's lives involved Hermione Granger!

"It's a slow and painful process, but we still haven't had the full-effect it seems to vary with each person, but that doesn't mean it isn't very painful. Colin Creevey got it from Terry Boot and he says that it feels horrible, oh Ron, and Lavender wouldn't stop crying when I asked her about it!" I said as I ran around the library looking for dictionaries and encyclopedias.

"Blimey! Sounds horrible, 'Mione! How can I help?" he asked, helping me as I struggled with the thick volumes.

"Just work on being still while I looks things up!" I ordered and he nodded, bringing out my parchment and quills as I set on to the hard task before us.

So far I've managed to jot down a few notes from various Dictionaries, but none of it is very helpful…it explains what is , but there's no sense in it, nor does it mention a cure.

**_Good things might come to those who wait  
Not for those who wait too late  
We gotta go for all we know  
  
_****__**

(1)A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness. A feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair; the emotion of sex and romance.

I slammed the book in frustration, waking up Ron in the process. He gave me a confused look. I sighed, I had been searching for five hours to no avail. And I suspected Ron was horribly hungry.

"Any luck Mione?" he inquired, giving me a tentative smile as he yawned.

I shook my head and sighed, tears dripping down my face. I couldn't bear to tell my housemates that I had failed to find a cure for their pain.

"C'mon, let's take a lunch break…I'm starving!" he told me, tugging at my hand.

I felt heat rise within me, where his hand had touched mine and a blush creeping up my cheeks and he led me towards the kitchens. I hardly noticed when Dobby came up to us and asked how he could be of service.

"Erm, we'll have two butter beers and some sandwiches if it isn't too much trouble…" Ron said politely, but I was lost to the world. In my mind all I could see was Ron, all I could feel was the warmth of his hand on mine and the look on his face when our eyes met.

It was the virus again! It was taking over my body! What was I to do!

**_Just the two of us  
We can make it if we try  
Just the two of us  
Just the two of us  
Building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us  
You and I_**

__

__

We ate in silence, Ron and I, but I noted he never really released my hand. Not even as we ate in silence and I couldn't help but wonder if he was being affected by Love as well.

"Don't worry Mione, we'll find it, and even if we don't you're the cleverest witch out there! You'll create the cure!" he seemed so confident that I believed him.

I nodded and pulled out another book, taking a sip from my goblet as Ron took the empty seat besides me.

It had begun to rain, and I could hear the soft beat of the rain drops on the windows down the hall, and the light of the candle illuminated Ron's profile. His red hair seemed to take on a golden glow, like a halo. And I couldn't help but smile. But surely this was just a side effect of the virus we were both infected with.

"So…what are we looking for?" He asked, rubbing his palms together.

I nodded towards my parchment and replied, "A deadly virus that attacks the human mind, otherwise known as love…"

I was quite taken aback when Ron started to laugh vehemently, tears streaming down his face and all. I couldn't phantom why he would be laughing at such a critical time like this! It proved him to be quite insensitive and apathetic that I was shocked!

How could he find amusement in other's distress!

"Ron, what on earth has come over you? This is a very serious matter!" I hissed.

"Hermione! You can't be bloody serious!? Looking for a cure for Love? Don't you know!?" he asked me, eyes wide in astonishment and incredulity.

"Know what Ronald!?" I snapped, how is it that he's known all along and not told me!

"Hermione there is no cure for love…" he said nonchalantly.

My jaw dropped. We were all doomed!

"N-no c-c-c-cure!?"

"Nope, none at all! Zip, Zero, zilch, nada, nothing!" he chirped in a sing-song voice, smiling from ear to ear.

"But it's a deadly disease, surely there must be a cure!" I felt outraged and cheated.

  
"Hermione, haven't you figured it out yet?" he asked, as if talking to a small child.

I shook my head; no.

__

__

__

**_I hear the crystal raindrops fall  
On the window down the hall  
And it becomes the morning dew_****__**

"Love isn't a disease Mione, it's a wonderful feeling, a bond between lovers is the strongest bond on this earth!" he explained, with a far away look on his face.

"But-but I've been infected since first year! Ever since I met you, you infected me, and you must have gotten it from once of your brothers! Yes! I've got all the symptoms: lightheadedness, absence of the mind, unusual rises in body heat, idiotic rambling and profuse blushing! Ron it's all there!" I protested.

He grinned and pretented to frow, "When did this first occur? And how often does it happen to you miss granger?" he inquired, scratching his chin thoughfully.

I glared at him and I recalled the first time, "Er…it was in first year…while I was showing you the levitating charm! Yes…that was the first time , but I only get it when I'm around…around you…" the words lingered in the air.

If love was a feeling, a state of mind, and not a virus, then did that mean that I had strong feelings…for Ron?

Ron smiled pleasantly and blushed, "For someone so smart, you sure can be dense sometimes!"

I frowned, what did he mean?

He shook his head and scooted closer to me, his face inching forward. We were nose to nose now, but what on earth was he doing!?

"Mione, I love you…" he whispered before he pressed his wet lips on mine.

Words could not begin to describe the very shadows of my euphoria, and if this was love; I resolved that it really couldn't be all that bad. Love with Ron was far from bad, actually, and I think it's going to be a _wonderful_ learning experience.

**_And darling when the morning comes  
And I see the morning sun  
I want to be the one with you_****__**

* * *

(1) defenition aquired from w w w . d i c t i o n a r y . c o m 

A/N: I hope it wasn't TOO horrible! Or too horribly OOC, but I also hope you enjoyed it! Besides, it's real sweet old song…:)


End file.
